Sonamy: Eggman's Plan?
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Sonic and Amy are finally having a little date. Eggman wants this to be a big success and is teaming up with Tails to do it. But what will he do afterwards? Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, locations or Sonic the Hedgehog games in general. The plot however, I own.**

It was another day in Central City. Central City was a city built by some of the survivors of Station Square. It was located on South Island. The island had the city, Green Hill Zone, two ancient temples, and Dr. Eggman's secret base.

Amt had tried a lot, but she finally did it. She had a date with Sonic.

 _A few days ago_

Sonic was at Tails workshop. "C'Mon Sonic, I tthought there was no way you were gonna run away from all of your flights?" "Tails, talking to a girl is even harder than fighting Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, Dark Gaia and Time Eater combined." "I thought you didn't like her." "That's just an internet rumor. They should know I still consider her a friend. My problem is I'm...shy around her." "This coming from the guy who's always making Smart Alec remarks." Tails said. It was hard to talk to Sonic and work on the Blue Star at the same time.

"C'Mon Sonic. You're you! You always take a chance. You never say the word can't. Because if you try, you can do anything!" Sonic jumped up. "You're right Tails. I'll do it."

 _Later_

He arrived in Central City at Any's apartment. She opened the door. "Sonic, what are you doing here? Sonic asked " A-Amy. Do you w-want to come to..." "Yes" "Its been a bit boring since Egghead's last attack. Do you want t-to...go to that new Drive in theater?" He did it. He couldn't go back now. "Yes." "Great, pick you up in a few days?" "Okay."

He did it.


	2. Chapter 2

The two hedgehogs didn't know that there was a tiny fly shaped robkt watching everything.

Somewhere else on the island was Eggman's laid. It featured a lot of robots and the Robeatnix mix in the background. He was saying on the two, along with Orbot and Cubot. "We need to get those two together " Orbot questioned, "But I thought you hated Sonic, boss." "Oh I do. I do. And if those two get together, I can kidnap the little brat and use her. With her life at stake, Sonic will submit to my very will to make sure I don't send her up to Hedgehog heaven." Cubot said, "Ohhh...I don't get it."

Later at Tails workshop:

Tails had finished making some modifications on the Blue Star. Suddenly the Eggmobile crashed through the window. "Eggman, what are you doing here?" Eggman stepped down. "Don't worry little urchin. I want a temporary truce." "What is it you want?" "I want to make Sonic's date with Amy grand and for them to get together." "Why?" "I'm a hopeless romantic." He lied. "Those two were meant to be together. So I propose we help him."

Tails thought about it. He knew Eggman was up to something, but what could come out of a date? "Okay. What do you plan?" He whispered into Tails' ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was all ready. She had picked her favorite headband (the one with the feathers on the side) and couldn't wait for tonight.

She walked outside to see Sonic in his Blue Star. They noticed quite a bit of traffic. This movie was supposed to be really good. This wasn't a problem for Sonic, however. Once the two got in the car, Sonic pressed a button. The wheels went inside the frame of the vehicle and wings popped out. With that, they flew out to the little theater.

Eggman had been spying on the whole gang a lot. He knew a lot of their interests. He told a bunch of Amy's to Tails, who told them to Sonic. He told a lot of Sonic's interests to Cream, who told them to Amy. The first stop they made was a little ice cream shop. Amy's favorite food in the entire world was Soft-Serve Ice Cream. The two went in and grabbed a few cones. With that done, they flew in to the drive thru movie. Once they stopped, Amy ordered a couple of chili dogs for them.

After the movie, which was an adventure-romance (perfect for the two of them), they revealed gifts for each other. Sonic revealed a little dress that she's been eying in the stores recently. She presented him a rock album. This was one of the greatest nights of their lives. Suddenly Amy gave a little peck on Sonic's cheek. Sonic grabbed Amy and presented a strong hug. Eggman, Tails and Cream were watching.

Tails said, "We did it." Cream said, "Great job, everybody." Eggman said, "Yeah...NOW!" He pressed a button on his wrist and a giant robot grabbed Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggman flew up in his eggmobile. "Nice to see you two finally a couple. Now I'm warning you. Do as I say or Amy will go to Hedehog Heaven! Or the other place. I don't care which honestly." Sonic was about to step forward, when he said, "Nah, uh, uh. Make on move, and I'll blast her!" Tails and Cream couldn't believe it. What had they done. Sonic couldn't choose what to do. Tails however, did. He pressed a little button on his wrist that he installed for this emergency. The Blue Star warmed up and knocked into the Eggmobile.

With that distraction, Sonic ran up to the arm of the robot and pulled away a finger, releasing Amy. Amy pulled out her Long Hammer and told Sonic, "Ready to send this robot to the junk yard?" He replied, "You bet." Amy slammed the ground with her hammer, launching Sonic into the air and he performed a homing attack onto the robot's head. He started to shut down. Sonic then started running around, starting a blue tornado. It lifted Amy into the air and she landed on the robot Hammer first. The robot started sparking some electricity. It exploded.

Eggman was mad. Sonic performed a homing attack on one side of his eggmobile, and at the same time, Amy used a hammer spin in the air. The eggmobile short circuited and exploded, with Eggman flying away.

Sonic said, "Now that was a night to remember. Let's do this more often!" Amy was incredibly happy. "I agree. See ya tomorrow?" "Same." With that, the two walked to their homes. Tails and Cream were successful after all. They at least had to thank Eggman for one thing. Getting those two together.

 **What a cute couple. So guys, who's your favorite Sonic newcomer to the Mario & Sonic Rio game? Rouge, Jet, Wave, Zazz or Sticks? In a previous fanfic I asked about the Mario newcomers and now I'm doing the Sonic newcomers. Let me know in the reviews. **


End file.
